Roxas Summers
Roxas Summers (b. August 31, 2011) is a mutant, a Witch-Vampire hybrid and a Phoenix Force host. He is the son of Black Panther and Anna Valerious, the stepson of White Queen, and the grandson of Cyclops, Jean Grey, Boris Valerious and Wilhelmina Harker. He is a member of the Young X-Men. He is an ANBU-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha clan and a member of Team Zacha. He is also a Gryffindor wizard and a Digi-Tamer, whose partner is BlackGabumon. Roxas is a member of the Summers family, the Grey family and the Valerious family. 'History' Early Years Roxas Hunter Christopher Velkan Summers was born on August 31, 2011 in Brasov, Romania and was raised in Los Angeles and New York. He is the second child of Zacha Summers and Anna Valerious, and is the stepson of Sharpay Frost. He is of American, British, French, Japanese and Romanian heritage. Roxas is the younger brother of Sora. He is the half-brother of Jesse, Sam, Caleb, Chord and Peyton. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Roxas is an Omega-level mutant. Telekinesis: His telekinetic abilities enable him to levitate himself or other objects, propel or manipulate them however he wishes, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, and generate concussive force or protective shields. *''Flight:'' By telekinetically levitating himself, he is able to fly at high speeds. *''Force Fields:'' Roxas is able to create protective force shields that can protect from powerful attacks. Telepathy: He can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. His notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' He can manifest his telepathy in a number of defensive ways; *''Telepathic Cloak:'' He can mask his presence and the use of his abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. He can extend these defences to others around him as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' He can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' He can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects; *''Mind Control:'' He can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Personality Alteration:'' He can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' He can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' He can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Induce Pain:'' Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of his victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person’s brain. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Astral Projection:'' He can project his astral form from his body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane he can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, he can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of his environment. He can communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' He can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' He can manifest his telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Genetic Atavism:'''Roxas possesses neotenous (or traits in a descendant that resemble those of an ancestor organism, like a panther trait in a human) characteristics, which would explain why he has a big modern brain with a cat-like physique. Roxas acts like a cat does; by always moving his head towards where he’s looking, his spine may sometimes bend when he feels threatened etc. *Superhuman Strength:' Roxas has always possessed some degree of superhuman strength, the limits of which have varied at times due to subsequent mutation. During his teens, he was able to lift approximately 3 tons. After mutating into his feline form, and after this mutation eventually stabilized and after a lot of training, his strength was increased to the point where he could lift about 55 tons, which was more than enough to smash through a brick wall with a single push and to tie an iron barbell into a knot. *Superhuman Speed:'' Speed is Roxas’ greatest asset. He can run and move at speeds that are way beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. He can run at speeds up to the speed of sound. He can also achieve this speed even when he runs on all fours. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Roxas’ highly advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than that of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for a half a day before the build-up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *''Superhuman Durability:'' Roxas’ bodily tissues are harder and more resistant to certain types of injuries than the bodies of normal humans. His physiology can withstand great impact forces, though he can be injured by many types of conventional weapons such as standard firearms and heavily sharp-bladed weapons. However, he can withstand physical impacts, such as falling from several stories or being physically struck by many superhumanly strong beings that would either severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Roxas’ agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Like some of his other powers, his agility has varied at times due to ongoing and subsequent mutations. While in his feline form; he has the agility of a great panther combined with the acrobatic prowess of an Olympic level gymnast. He could walk a tightrope or a slack rope as easily as most people can walk on a sidewalk. He could also walk on his hands for many hours, or perform a complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily top any Olympic record in gymnastics. *''Accelerated Healing Factor:'' Roxas’ metabolism enables him to repair moderate to severe injuries much faster than a normal human. For instance, he can recover from minor ailments, such as a cold, within a few hours. More severe injuries, like broken bones, can heal within a few days, whereas normal humans might take weeks or even months. *''Superhumanly Acute Senses:'' Roxas possesses enhanced, acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals, enabling him to see and hear distant objects much more clearly than a normal human, and identify and track someone purely by scent. He also possesses cat-like night-vision. *''Claws and Fangs:'' Roxas sports retractable, razor sharp claws at the tip of each finger and toe. Their natural edges, coupled with his strength, are sufficient to rend most conventional materials including flesh, wood, stone, and even some types of metals (on occasion he has even scratched adamantium). He also possesses elongated canines that he can use, if he chooses to do so, as effective weapons in close quarter combat situations. Asterokinesis: The power to manipulate astronomical energy. Roxas' ability is limited to solar and lunar manipulation. This power is believed to stem from his Vampire Hunter gene; a power which aids him to kill vampires with light (both solar and lunar). *''Heliokinesis:'' The power to control and generate solar energy with one’s mind. Roxas can direct and bend the flow of the sun's power, causing sun spot reactions, UV emission, and promote plant growth. He can cause geomagnetic storms and generate solar wind. Roxas can induce solar flares. *''Menekinesis:'' The ability to manipulate lunar energy. Roxas can direct and bend moonlight, manipulate the tides, influence nocturnal animals, generate gravitational pressures, and even modify moon phases. He can also perform a type of photosynthesis that is based in lunar energy, allowing people to go days (or indefinitely) without normal food or sleep. By controlling lunar energy he is capable of shooting energy orbs, beams, waves, and even generating lunar shields for protection. By channeling moon energy, Roxas is also capable of inducing sleep in his victims. He can also influence the tides within a small area, though this does not allow him to fully control water, it does allow making waves or creating still waters. In some cases, Roxas is capable of generating lunar energy from his body in order to heal the injuries of other beings. By controlling lunar energy Roxas can form almost mini versions of moons, although not solid, but created via the moon energy. 'Phoenix Force Avatar' As the avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Roxas may greatly increase his powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn. Roxas' body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. Phoenix Force thinks that Roxas is its "host, body, and self." The Phoenix Force gives him vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Roxas can also revive, absorb, re-channel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix Force can significantly boost his mental abilities allowing him to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly unaided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity:'' This lets him feel the texture of objects he has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which he has a telekinetic "hold" upon are similarly composed. *''Immortality:'' As an Avatar of the Phoenix, Roxas does not age and can be resurrected by the Phoenix Force. *''Resurrection:'' Any time Roxas dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect him. If he dies, the Phoenix Force will automatically create a telekinetic cocoon, known as a "Phoenix Egg". If he's in the Phoenix Egg, the "Egg" is very hot to the touch. He also can resurrect others from death, not just himself. It is still unknown how he resurrects somebody who has been dead for a while. *''Interstellar Travel:'' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. *''Temporal Manipulation:'' An Avatar acting as the Phoenix Force can manipulate the past across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect his or her actions will have. Powers as a Vampire Vampirism:'''As Roxas is a descendant of the Vampire Lord, Dracula, he is a vampire himself. He has all of the abilities a vampire has, but he doesn’t have any of their weaknesses, which makes him a so called "perfect vampire". Roxas is also a vampire hunter, which has allowed him to develop his powers in other ways. He, like most vampires, is capable of transforming an individual into a vampire by biting them. A special enzyme found only within vampire saliva is responsible for this transformation. (However this rarely happens, as Roxas is against turning others into vampires.) *Superhuman Strength:' Like all vampires, Roxas possesses superhuman strength. Due to his special heritage as a mutant/vampire, Roxas can lift about 55 tons under optimum conditions. With the exception of Dracula, Roxas is the most powerful vampire that has ever been encountered. *Superhuman Speed:'' Roxas is capable of running and moving at speeds far greater than any vampire. He is possibly the fastest vampire ever seen, being that his natural, mutant and vampire speed are combined. *''Superhuman Stamina:'' Roxas' body is more resistant to the fatigue toxins generated by his muscles during physical activity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to affect him. *''Superhuman Agility:'' Roxas' agility, balance, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *''Superhuman Reflexes:'' Roxas' natural reaction time is enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural limits of the human body. *''Regenerative Healing Factor:'' Roxas is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed tissue to an extent much greater than an ordinary human or mutant. Roxas can fully heal from multiple gunshots and severe burns within a matter of seconds, however he probably can't regenerate missing limbs or organs, but he may learn how to do this. *''Immortality:'' Roxas, like all vampires, is functionally immortal in the sense that he is immune to the effects of aging and is immune to all known Earthly diseases without actually needing to ingest fresh blood on a regular basis to maintain his vitality. Unlike other vampires who can be killed by sunlight and with a stake in its heart, Roxas is immune to these methods. *''Fangs:'' Like all vampires, Roxas has fangs and claws. He can quickly drain an opponent of blood. *''Hypnotism:'' Roxas is able to hypnotize others by gazing into their eyes for a short period of time. As Prince of Vampires, Roxas can compel other vampires to follow his orders unless their willpower is strong enough to resist him. *''Shapeshifting:'' Roxas is able to shape shift into bats, a wolf, and mist. He can also turn into human-sized or larger wolfen and bat-like forms. *''Sorcery:'' Roxas has inherited his ancestor’s skills as a very powerful magician. He is able to summon and command lesser vampires, undead, packs of wild dogs, bats, and rats. *''Weather Manipulation:'' He has considerable control over the elements and weather. *''Mind Control:'' A person bitten by Roxas is able to be influenced by him through a sort of empathic link. Only beings of exceptionally strong wills are capable of resisting him. Powers as a Witch/Darklighter Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: *''Telekinetic Orbing:'' The ability to move things with the power of one's mind also, but through orbs. It's a combination of Telekinesis and Orbing, as a result of one being a hybrid of Witch and a Darklighter. *''Remote Orbing:'' The ability to orb other people from one place to another without touching them. Darklighter Powers: *''Dark Orbing:'' The ability to teleport in black orbs. *''Sensing:'' The ability to locate magical and mortal charges. Roxas possesses this due to the fact he is half-darklighter. Abilities as a Ninja Elemental Techniques:'''In addition to the sheer number of jutsu at Roxas’ disposal, he has an extensive knowledge of and skill with elemental jutsu. He has shown mastery of his natural affinity towards lightning chakra, being able to use several high-level lightning-based jutsu without hand seals. This element is also a perfect fit for him as he has a high amount of chakra. Roxas is also very experienced with water-based jutsu. He is able to use some of the simplest water jutsu with ease (sometimes without hand seals). He was taught Chidori by his father. '''Chakra Control: Soon after the start of his first training session, Roxas discovered that he had an excellent control over his chakra, and as such he had an innate ability to use jutsu to their maximum efficiency without wasting any chakra. His chakra control became a focal point of Roxas' fighting style, as it helped him to concentrate chakra to his hands and fingers to enhance his scratches and giving the ability to reduce things to rubble by a simple punch, but to also to spread his chakra around in his body like his father and Kiba Inuzuka. Sharingan: As a member of the Uchiha clan, Roxas possesses the Sharingan, the clan's Kekkei Genkai. It first developed when he was 10 years old. His Sharingan genjutsu abilities also increased dramatically over time, allowing him to easily hypnotize opponents (to the point of affecting someone without emotions) with a glance. His skill with the Sharingan has grown to the point where he could overcome the Mangekyo Sharingan genjutsu, Tsukuyomi, with great ease. Mangekyō Sharingan: During an unknown point in his training, Roxas awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan. It takes the form of a pinwheel with six edges, almost looking like a flower. He has been seen using Amaterasu and a number of genjutsu while the Mangekyō Sharingan is active. While he has yet to actually name any of these genjutsu, they are presumably Tsukuyomi, as it is a requirement along with Ametarasu to use Susanoo, along with the similarities of the genjutsu's background. Roxas harnesses the jet-black flames of Ametarasu from his right eye and can manipulate the directions of the flames. He is also able to control the shade and direction of Ametarasu to aid him in battle for a number of versatile tactics. Different from the Uchiha members who possess the Mangekyō Sharingan, Roxas´s eyes don’t get damaged. This is thanks to his mutant X-Gene, which cancels the damage; however that doesn’t mean that the doujutsu hurts him when he uses it. Speed and Agility: Roxas is one of the fastest persons in Konoha, mostly with his feet movements, but also with his hand movements. This extended to weaving hand seals and throwing weapons, as he was able to reveal a set of shuriken with one hand and then suddenly attack the opponent with a form of ninjutsu. In terms of mobility, he is able to close considerable distances fast enough to appear like teleportation. His speed was such that Inobi, who is both very adept at using the Sharingan, could follow his movements in either case. He is adept in a form of taijutsu in which the moves resemble capoiera or breakdancing. Enhanced Senses: As a member of the Inuzuka clan, Roxas possesses enhanced senses of hearing and smell. His most powerful sense, and weapon, is his sense of smell. By concentrating his chakra in his nose, Roxas can make his sense of smell a ten thousand times more sensitive than average; making easy to him to distinguish people by their scent. Roxas stated that his nose was stronger than any ninja hound, a feat that impresses Kakashi, and with which he replied that all the Inuzuka clan must be proud of him. This skill makes him vital in search missions because he is the one who tracks and also makes the possibility to avoid any trap or enemy. Inuzuka clan abilities: He is proficient in several canine-based jutsu. His battle style is usually a combination of taijutsu enhanced by his special clan jutsu. He fights and attacks with the ferocity of a beast, utilizing his sharp claws and other beast-like abilities that he gains from his Four Legs Technique. Despite his pride as an individual fighter, he usually performs tag-team tactics with Midnight. Together, they can attack at high speed with excellent coordination, as Roxas can turn Midnight into an identical clone of himself. In dire circumstances, they are able to transform together into a giant two-headed wolf, where they can use their Dual Wolf Fang, which is almost impossible to avoid, let alone block. Powers as a Shinigami Master Swordsman: Roxas is a master of swordsmanship, capable of flawless precision and performing lethal attacks with little effort. Shunpo Master: Roxas is probably best known for his skill in Shunpo, and has inherited his father's talent for it. He is easily one of the most proficient users of this skill in all of Soul Society. He actively uses his mastery of Shunpo techniques, and is highly proficient in evasion in close quarters, as well as from a distance, thus making hitting him almost impossible for all but the most advanced combatant. His movements are so fast that few would be likely to see an attack by him take place. Kidō Expert: Roxas possesses considerable knowledge of Kidō and its various forms. He can use mid-level spells to great effect even without incantation, though he generally use incantations for higher-level spells to ensure maximum power. Hakuda Expert: Roxas can take on average armed opponents and those many times his size easily. He is well versed in hand-to-hand combat in instances where he is lacking in a weapon or need the use of the skill to give him an edge in battle. Immense Spiritual Power: Roxas possesses an enormous amount of spiritual power which is finely controlled. His Reiatsu is steel blue. Enhanced Strength: Roxas possesses great physical strength. 'Abilities' Genius-Level Intellect: Roxas Summers is one of the most intelligent beings on the planet. It is also one of his biggest assets. He is one of the few people on Earth to be a connoisseur on other dimensions. Expert Pilot: Roxas is a gifted pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his father, grandfather and great-grandfather. Master Strategist and Tactician: Roxas has spent most of his life as a ninja and being the son of the Black Panther and the grandson of Cyclops he has developed exceptional leadership skills. Master Martial Artist: Roxas has extraordinary hand-to-hand combat ability, and, with several other X-Men, is considered one of the greatest combatants on Earth and even in other worlds. Roxas holds black belts in judo and aikido. Due to his extensive training as a ninja, ANBU, a spy, a shinigami and being the son of Zacha Summers, Roxas is an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant, having mastered virtually every fighting style on Earth, most notably ninjutsu, and is also well versed in pressure points and the art of espionage. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Roxas is fluent in many languages including English, French, Romanian, Japanese, Russian, Chinese, Spanish and German; he has extensive knowledge of Arabic, Thai, Vietnamese, and Portuguese. Weapons Master: He is a master of many different weapons. Among the known are all types of swords, zanpakutō, katanas, knives, sansetsukon (3-sectional staff), and shuriken. This is all thanks to his ninja training; this also makes him able to use anything as a weapon. Vocal ability: Master Astral Combatant: Roxas is trained and excels in astral combat. Expert Tracker and Hunter: Even without his superhuman senses, he is a master tracker and hunter. He can pick up a prey's scent and memorize tens of thousands of individual ones. Expert Thief: Extraordinary ability at picking locks and pockets, escape artist; therefore, he is very stealthy and good at sneaking up on people. Strength level Class 50-75: Roxas possesses vast (natural) superhuman strength enabling him to lift (press) over 55 tons easily. He engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses 'Appearance' Roxas5.jpg Roxas2.jpg Roxas7.jpg Roxas3.jpg Roxas4.JPG Roxas8.jpg Roxas9.jpg Roxas11.jpg Roxas_Summers_XUniform.JPG|Roxas' X-Men uniform. Roxas is a very handsome, tall young man who bears a strong resemblance to his father. He has blue eyes, blonde hair and a tanned complexion. His body is muscular, toned and bulky. Roxas has a birth mark under his left eye. *'Hair:' Roxas has relatively short dirty blonde hair, usually kept in a messy and spiky fashion. He normally has little to no facial hair. His hair is sometimes dyed dark brown. *'Wardbrobe:' *'Tattoos:' Roxas has four known tattoos; the Crest of Friendship, the Vampire Hunter insignia on his left shoulder blade, a Kanji script on his right shoulder blade and the ANBU symbol on his left shoulder. *'X-Men Uniform:' Roxas' X-Men uniform consists of a jacket that is white on the right side and black on the left side, also reminiscent of the Yin and Yang symbol. The collar of the jacket is red and pleated, underneath this, he wears what appears to be a grey vest with a single button and several white, angular patterns on it. He wears a third layer under this, in the form of a plain, high-necked, black shirt. He also has a chunk of dull green and blue armor on his midsection that appears to be under his vest, and another piece of armor on his left shoulder. Roxas' pants balloon outward slightly before closing up about halfway down his legs, similar to caprice pants. These pants are colored in shades of grey, black, and white. He also wears an ornate, dull green and blue piece of armor on his upper-left arm, along with a black and white checkered wristband with white edges as opposed to his black-edged wristband (worn with his shinobi outfit). He wears two criss-crossing straps on his chest, on which he wears a red X-Men symbol.He then wears grey boots with thick straps. 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: Roxas carries a Digivice, similar to the original one. The Digivice allows his BlackGabumon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Roxas carries his Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Friendship around his neck. This allows his BlackGabumon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons Oathkeeper: Oblivion: Shuriken/Kunai: Wand: Roxas purchased a 11" willow wood wand with a (core) core in 2022. Category:Young X-Men Members Category:Romanian Category:Americans Category:British Category:French Category:Dating Characters Category:Mutants Category:Shinobis Category:Witches Category:Darklighters Category:Wizards Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Assassin Order members Category:Vampires Category:Perfect Vampires Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Superhuman (Class 50-75) Strength Category:Superhuman (Speed of Sound) Speed Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Immortal Characters Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Summers family Category:Grey family Category:Valerious family Category:Dracula family Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Genetic Atavism Category:Asterokinetics Category:Heliokinetics Category:Menekinetics Category:Cryokinetics Category:Phoenix Force avatars Category:Water Release users Category:Lightning Release users Category:Storm Release users Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Male Characters Category:Characters born in 2011 Category:Virgo (sign) Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Characters Category:Omega-Level Mutants Category:Animal Mimicry Category:Feline Mimicry Category:Gryffindors Category:House of Cyclops Category:Romanians Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Flight Category:Corsairs Squad Members Category:Crest of Friendship Bearers Category:Team Zacha Members Category:Shinigamis Category:21st Division Members Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Shunpo Masters Category:Kido Experts Category:Hakuda Experts Category:Royalty Category:Bisexual Characters